1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to spearguns used for fishing.
2. Background Information
Spearguns are primarily made in two basic types, band powered and pneumatic. Band powered means the spearshaft is propelled forward by heavy latex bands which produce approximately 50 to 125 lbs of thrust per band. Some band powered guns use as many as six bands per gun. Pneumatic spearguns use a compressed air piston to propel the spearshaft forward. Band powered spearguns typically have a grip or handle, a trigger mechanism, a barrel or stock of wood or metal, a muzzle, a butt pad, a spearshaft, a line tether which attaches to the spearshaft, and latex bands to propel the spearshaft.
Band powered spearguns have remained largely unchanged for the past forty years. Most of the design improvements for the past forty years have been focused on the trigger mechanism. Many speargun builders have made improvement to their trigger mechanisms using improved geometry, innovative designs, improved mating surfaces of the trigger and the sear/latch bar, 3D computer design, modern cutting technology, and higher quality materials. These improvements have enabled the trigger mechanisms to hold more power while maintaining a smooth trigger pull and perform more reliably and safely.
Some spearguns are made using one solid and continuous piece of wood. This is typically called a “one piece” speargun. The mechanical components are typically installed in the wood using a mortise, dado, slot, or pockets. Grips/handles are usually screwed on the outer body and flush mounted. Other spearguns use a grip assembly (usually plastic) using three main body parts. A grip/handle assembly, a wood barrel, and a short wood butt stock. The barrel typically inserts into socket molded into the front of the grip assembly and the wood butt stock inserts into a socket molded into the rear of the grip assembly. This is typically called a three piece speargun. Typically, a plastic muzzle is slipped over the front end of the barrel and a plastic butt pad is slipped on the rear end of the wood butt stock. This forms the main body of the speargun.